Unbroken
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: This is a KadajxOC story that I had started and reedited, I really like the pace it is going, so I hope that you wil also. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Natalie walked the wintry streets of Edge nothing on but her TURKS attire, her long upper length dark brown hair blowing in the blustery icy winds of the season. Her father had offered to give her a ride home after finishing his paperwork, releasing the other members of the Turks, and discussing tomorrow's plans with Rufus; but the sixteen-year-old stated that the fresh air would do her some good, with that, said she bid her family farewell leaving for the day ahead tomorrow.

Nattie was not the type to complain about much of anything, she had book smarts and some street smarts. She seldom fought others, nor did she like to see a conflict with those around her, Natalie was a peaceful sort of person like Tsung, her father. Rufus had stated that she had promised in the company often putting the title Future General in her name. This was not what she wanted, she had not chosen the path of ShinRa, it was chosen for her at birth as soon as she could walk and talk. Rufus and her father raised her, she felt like her debt was paid to them; now being a TURK felt as if though it was a chore, not a job... A chore that she was quickly growing tired of daily and she would trade anything for it just to do something else that was more entertaining and fun.

As she walked she heard footsteps, not far behind her, the footsteps sounded strained, struggling. Stopping in her place she turned on her heels the streets were empty of life, but herself, the clustering of metallic trash cans falling could be heard a short ways. Curiosity led her to the noise she saw a pair of glowing feline green eyes staring up at her, the two of them are underneath a well-lit building she could see the other person was fatally wounded and maybe one year older than herself, she knelt down to him and asked her voice full of concern," Hey, what happened? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The silver haired boy pushed her away standing up staggering away, Natalie, who fell on her butt in the snow knew that the boy was in no condition to be walking, she said," It's alright to accept help, you know, even if you think you don't want it you know deep down it's stupid to refuse it especially when you know you've reached your limits."

The brunette stood up, dusting herself off, she continued," I'm not letting you leave this city in the state you are in without me knowing you'll be safe, you can push me away until you lose consciousness, but that will make my work easier; we can work together or separate, but that will only make it harder for me and more life threatening for you, so what's your decision?"

Kadaj looked at her tears filled his eyes as he said," My brothers are hidden, I can't find them."

Natalie looked at him and smiled, walking over to him she said," See, now that we know what the problem is we can solve it, I'm sure we can find your brothers and you will be a happy family; but first, I got to take care of your wounds is that alright to wait a little longer?"

Kadaj looked at her and nodded as the brunette led him to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie, the brunette TURK, cleaned Kadaj's wounds helping him into the guest bedroom sitting patiently by his bedside until sleep overtook him; but he seemed to be fighting it, was it fear of whatever dreams he would have or something else entirely? She finally asked breaking the long silence between the two of them," Is my face so ugly that you're afraid of going to sleep if so I can go to my room and leave you alone and check on you every five minutes."

The silver-haired teen looked into her green eyes and said," No, I don't want to go to sleep, not until I know my brothers are all right."

Natalie stated in a voice of comfort," I'm sure they are safe, I will keep an eye out for them, as a matter of fact I will go looking for them right now, you just relax I'll be back in a couple of hours, if I'm late getting home I'll fill you in on my finding tomorrow on my break at work, dealio?"

The brunette got her jacket walking out the door before the teen could protest.

~ 7th Heaven Bar~

Yazoo was lying in bed, his mind was like a train running from the tracks, " Where was Kadaj and Loz, where they safe?" He begged they, weren't in ShinRa's hands and being under Big Brother's watch ruined his chances of knowing the truth.

Then the bell was heard ringing downstairs, he could hear every word that the bartender and the stranger exchanged.

Soon there were footsteps thudding towards his door as Tifa opened his door Tifa said," Yazoo, this is Natalie of the TURKS, she has great news for you, I will leave the two of you alone."

With those words spoken Tifa left them alone.

Yazoo who found his sitting position before the two women found their way into the room he looked at the young teen before him and stated politely," Why are you here?"

Natalie smiled gently and replied," I know you and your brothers hate the family that I am in, but let me assure you before you draw any weapons that I did not choose the ShinRa life, it was chosen for me.

I don't wish to bring harm to anyone just because I know that I can, conflict doesn't satisfy me, I am like my mother I wish to see this world before Sephiroth and Jenova entered the universe I want to see peace amongst these people, no sickness, nor death.

I want the same for you Kadaj and the other brother, Loz is that his name? I don't blame the three of you for the deeds you committed if I had a chance to be reunited with my mother I would grab that chance and fight until I couldn't no matter if my life was on the line, I want to be your friend, not your enemy, what do you say?"

" I heard you can lead me to Kadaj, is that information on Loz's behalf as well or did you fabricate the story about knowing where Kadaj is?" The long haired brother on the bed asked not taking his eyes off the TURK.

Natalie looked at him stating," Kadaj is at my house he is fatally injured and resting as we speak, I bandaged him and put him to bed before I set out to find you and Loz, will you throw your hatred for my family aside long enough to see your brother?" The young teen girl extended her hand to Yazoo.

Yazoo looked at her taking her hand as the two of them left the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: A Shoulder to Cry On

Natalie and Yazoo walked the snowy streets of Edge, neither spoke a word nor shared a glance. The silver-haired brother on his guard in case the young woman in front of him tried to attack him, but her presence was that of a calm kitten instead of that of a lioness stalking her prey waiting for the perfect moment to strike; though her fluid movements didn't speak what her presence was sending to him. She moved like a panther in the night, majestic and cunning,like Kadaj had, fearless and full of authority for his age.

A familiar home brought the young TURK to a halt,causing the long-haired remnant to do the same, she spoke,placing a pink polished nailed-finger to her rosy red lips," Try to be as quiet as you can my father is probably home from work by now, he is in the room next to your brother's, I'll warn him and talk him into letting you three stay here, I have my ways of winning my dad's good side, just don't come out of Kadaj's room until I come for you."

Natalie quietly opened the door and saw Tsung sitting at the kitchen table on his cell phone, the signature Tsung bored look on his face, the brunette motioned with her head for the brother to go upstairs as she closed the door, silently walking over to the table, pulling a chair from underneath it taking a seat gently smiling the smile her father loved to see when he came home, he always told her it relaxed him and made her remind him of her mother.

Her father hung up the phone laying it on the dining room table and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, the young TURK frowned at her father's angst and asked," What's bothering you, daddy? Would you like me to make you some steamed cabbage or an egg sandwich on toasted bread, you really haven't eaten anything good in a while"

Tsung looked up at his daughter with tired eyes, shaking his head stating,"No, Rufus wants to promote you to third class SOLDIER, stating that you have accomplished everything that there has to be done in TURKS, he has done and made up his mind that starting tomorrow morning you will begin training to become the next General in ShinRa-"

" What!? No he can't do that, I didn't agree to do anything General or SOLDIER related, you're going to let him do it?" tears appeared in the brunette's green eye," You are aren't you, you nor Rufus never cared about me all you cared about was the fact that I'm the daughter of Aerith and it's possible that I have Ancient bloodline in me." Standing up she ran out of the room, up the stairs, a loud slam of the door was the ending of the conversation.

Natalie sank to the floor, burying her head in her arms that rested on her knees, the two remnant brothers looked at the weeping girl before them, Yazoo looked at her then at Kadaj who sat on the foot of the bed looking at the girl that had taken him into her home and nursed him, found his brother. He stood up walking over to her sitting beside her, moving the side of her hair, causing her to look at him, he got her in his arms as she continued to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie sat on the bed with Yazoo the long haired brother stroking her head gently putting the rest of the girl's tears at bay, Kadaj sat at the window, staring out at the dark, snowy streets, fresh flakes of white snow fell from the pitch black, starless heavens. Natalie watched as they looked at the door Yazoo set her up as the brothers found hiding places, Tseng made his entrance into the room with two bowls of steaming hot chicken noodle soup on a tray he sat on the bed beside her. He stated, "Our relationship is drifting apart isn't it Natalie Christine? We never share secret's with one another like we use to, have you got caught up more in your job and forgot your family?"

The brunette looked at her father then at the floor. She stated her voice full of dread, "I'm not the one drifting apart from anybody, it's you doing the running away in this relationship putting your daughter into a company you knew that her mother wouldn't approve of and now you're wallowing in your own paranoia thinking that I hate you and everything around me when I haven't changed as a matter of fact I'm helping two people right now that could cost me my job, I don't care if it does or if doesn't I have something you and Rufus lack, that is compassion and forgiveness if I can't have that then I would rather be in the pits of Midgar to grow old if not be eaten first."

Tseng looked at his daughter his brows narrowed in the question of who she could be helping, Natalie saw the look and said gently, "Come on out guys."

Kadaj came from the closet and Yazoo came from under the bed, Tseng got his gun as Natalie got her gun also she stated, "Blood may be thicker than water, but these guys have shown me more family than you and Rufus have in my entire life, if I have to fight you to defend them then so be it, father,."

Tseng looked at her disarming himself; his gaze went to the remnants of Sephiroth, Kadaj looked ready for the attack if it was necessary same as Yazoo. Tseng said, "You're disgracing this family Natalie, I'm sorry but I have to treat you like one of them if you make this decision."

"Go ahead, if I get punished for doing what I believe is right then so be it." The young woman in front of him stated.

Tseng got his gun pointing it at Natalie, Yazoo got Velvet Nightmare two shots rung in Natalie's ears then darkness greeted her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: First Lovers Embrace

Natalie was brought back to the living by the faint noise of a fire popping and crackling, she opened her eyes to see her surrounding were rocky and on the outside snow covered the ground; she heard Yazoo say, "Good you're awake, with your injuries we were worried you wouldn't make it through the trip here plus the weather outside.''

Natalie felt something around her abdomen and leg, looking to see she was covered with a leather jacket. She asked, "Whose jacket?"

Yazoo stated, "Its Kadaj's, it seems he has a crush on you, he won't speak it but his actions speak it for him, your father won't be a threat to us I'm sorry to say this but Kadaj thought that you were dead and he killed your father before I could stop him, he swore that the rest of the ShinRa company would get the same fate if they tried to track us down."

The brunette looked at the dark ceiling of the cave, asking, "Have you found Loz yet?"

"He's with Kadaj we found him wondering this area, he's not happy with what happened to you. He's on the same side as Kadaj when it comes to taking ShinRa down." Yazoo responded sitting at her head putting it in his lap stroking her hair.

"What do you think of the revenge plans?" Natalie asked looking at the long-haired brother.

Yazoo stated looking down at her with a smile, "I will fight for those who fight for me, I respect you, Natalie, you willingly gave up everything for people you barely know and for that we are in debt to you but we are in way over our heads in a debt that we can never repay, Kadaj and Loz says it too."

"Debt's a selfish word; my mother was willing to give her life to save the planet it cost her, her life. That's what good people do they do things out of the kindness of their hearts for one another not for repay but for loyalty to those they love, my dad never understood that I guess." Natalie stated then a sigh escaped her lips.

Kadaj and Loz stepped into the cave; the muscular brother had wood while Kadaj had berries of different kinds. Loz sat the wood down walking over to Natalie and Yazoo, he said, "You're the girl that chooses to save my brothers and risk her safety and having a real family."

Yazoo stated, "Don't question her about the past Loz let her move on, it was probably a painful decision for her to make choosing strangers over her life."

Natalie replied, "Yes, I am that girl Loz nice to meet you."

Loz stated, "If you ever need a hand with anyone call me and I will get them out of your way."

Natalie nodded and sighing, Kadaj said, "She may be hungry."

Yazoo sat her up and Kadaj sat down on the other end of her handing her the berries, Natalie asked, "Aren't you guys going to eat any?"

"We'll eat later," Kadaj replied moving the hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.

Natalie looked at him and replied, "I'm not really hungry, I'm just cold and tired."

She handed the berries to Yazoo laying her head on Kadaj's chest who wrapped his arms around her laying his head on hers as the two of them soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: AVALANCHE'S Rescue

Natalie opened her eyes looking to see that she was in Kadaj's arm, feeling her cheeks burn. She looked around for the other two brothers to see that they were standing outside the cave, the brunette gently shook Kadaj's leg, he awoke looking at her she asked, "Why are Loz and Yazoo outside in this weather? Shouldn't they be around the fire they may get sick."

Kadaj looked at her then at the harsh weather conditions outside the cave, he sat her against the stone wall, standing to his feet going to his brothers, Natalie looked ahead in the dark shadows she saw glowing red eyes and sable-black hair she said questionably, "Hello, is someone there?"

Moments later a man clad in black and a red cape stepped from the shadow's she said with a smile, "Vincent, what are you doing out here in this weather? Are you following us?"

Vincent looked at her and stated, "The TURKS are looking for you and Kadaj's gang, Cloud and the others are on their way in SHERA to come for you to stay at my home until we can get this settled down."

The brothers walked inside the cave seeing Vincent, Yazoo looked at Vincent and said, "Vincent Valentine, how did you find us?"

Before the sable-haired man could speak Cloud and Tifa rushed in causing the Silver Haired Trio to turn around Cloud said, "Let's go, the more time we spend here the easier it will be for ShinRa to find you."

Kadaj got Natalie in his arms as the group left the cave and got onto the aircraft.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Yazoo's Love Confession

It was an hour ago since Cid left Vincent, Natalie and The Silver Haired Brother's at Vincent's house. Loz sat at the foot of the bed, while Yazoo, sat in a chair next to the window as Kadaj and Natalie sat side by side snuggled against each other on the head of the bed.

Yazoo jumped to his feet swinging the wooden chair across the floor causing the others to look at him, he hissed, "We have been reduced to being hunted like filthy animal with our lives as the reward and it is you're doing!," he pointed an angry finger in Natalie's direction, " If you had not have revealed the fact that we were alive I could have found Kadaj and Loz on my own and we would not be treated like this, it's ludicrous!"

"None of this is Natalie's fault Yazoo, you have no right to accuse anyone of anything!" Loz jumped to his feet taking Natalie's defense.

Yazoo looked at the brunette girl on the bed that watched with wide eyes, " You know nothing as always, Loz she is part of those that kept Mother away from us and you and Kadaj so willingly accept her into this family, this is a trap; everything is a trap she is luring us to ShinRa only for our downfall and you two are idiot's for playing along to her game!"

Kadaj was the next to take action by punching Yazoo against the wall, he stated angrily, "Have you forgotten that Natalie risked everything to make sure our identities weren't leaked out, Yazoo, look at her!, A hole in the leg and stomach, life-threatening injuries and what do we have to show in thanking her for her efforts!, She's not what we are used to show her some respect or I will teach you to show her the proper respect she deserves!"

Yazoo picked himself up off the cold wooden floor holding his jaw, he looked at his angry brothers then at the girl on the bed who was looking at the comforter her body gently shaking as tears fell from her eyes.

Yazoo heard Kadaj state coldly, " You hear her crying Yazoo, you know what you did was wrong, fix it."

"No, I don't want him to fix it, Kadaj I want out of here and I want my old life back, I know it wasn't the life my mother would have wanted my father to have for me but I would have never got yelled at and had brothers fighting because of me, I don't want this life, I want my old life, I want Uncle Rufus, I want that family, not this," Natalie said getting a pillow digging her head into letting tears flow freely.

Loz sat beside her rubbing her back, as Kadaj got on the other side of her holding her close laying his head on hers. Kadaj looked at Loz swallowing his tears and stated, " Loz, go get the president."

" You're letting her go?" The eldest brother asked shocked by his younger brother's actions.

" Go on," Kadaj ordered standing to his feet going to the window looking out it at the dark sky.

Loz did as he was told heavy footsteps was heard running out of the room then the front door was heard slamming. Yazoo walked over to Natalie sitting with her fixing her hair with his hands, looking up from the pillow she asked, "What are you doing?"

Yazoo took the pillow laying it beside her stating, "I'm very sorry for moments ago, I don't know what came over me Natalie, I really enjoy having you around you make me feel complete; like I am someone I am glad that you and Kadaj found each other but I wish I would have found you first."

The brunette looked at him confusion covered her features as the long-haired brother rubbed her slender fingers, she looked at Kadaj who knew every move his brother was making though no eye contact was being made between the two, he finally turned around and stated, "Yes, Yazoo, she is a beautiful treasure isn't she, but you chased her away. Now we will never know kindness again."

Kadaj sat beside her stroking her face, Natalie laid her head on his lap and said, "We can run away again before Loz comes back."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj and who silently nodded as the three of them prepared to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain, nothing registered in Natalie's mind except the impact that her injuries were taking on her body. The pain of losing her father was lessening but his shot's were taking effect on her thinking, and partially her social skills. As she rode the back of Kadaj's motorcycle, tears filled her eyes. She stated, "Kadaj stop."

The young remnant leader heard her plea over the roar of the motor causing him to stop the motorcycle, Yazoo stopped also. The look he gave the young couple was one of concern, he asked, "What's wrong brother?"

Natalie looked at the brother's that were looking at her. She stated, "I'm sorry, I'm just slowing us down. I didn't think that Kadaj would hear me ask him to stop the motorcycle."

"Are you alright, Natalie?" Yazoo asked his face showed greater concern now.

The brunette looked at him. With a nod, she stated, "I'm starting to feel really sore, a little light-headed."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj who turned his head from them gripping the handlebars tightly; he knew his brother was hurting to see Natalie going down, he said, "Kadaj, calm down. Everything will be alright-"

"You can't promise things like that Yazoo! Don't try to fill my head with lies; I already know I lost this battle! I don't need encouragement, we need a miracle! I don't want lies; I want a life with someone that I'm losing!" Kadaj spat, Natalie wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed.

"Hey, you three left me!" Loz's voice was heard.

Yazoo looked back to watch as the oldest brother caught up with them, Once they were reunited Loz looked at Kadaj, their leader a crying heap in Natalie's arms. He looked at Yazoo.

"I'll be alright Kadaj, that's not a promise that is a guarantee. Please cheer up, you're making me cry." Natalie said resting her head on Kadaj's.

The silver haired brother looked at her as she smiled gently at him, his focus changed to his brothers that looked at him, he said, "There is a house up ahead, we'll stay there."

The three of them continued their journey.


	9. Chapter 9

The trio arrived at the abandoned building, Kadaj was silent during the trip. He offered his assistance to Natalie, who shook her head and said, "I'm fine Kadaj, I'm feeling better, I promise."

Yazoo and Loz got from their motorcycles and Yazoo responded, "Natalie, you couldn't have recovered in the short drive here, we know you are hurting and need help, now that we are here and ShinRa is working things out with big brother and his friends, you will have time to heal and everything should be fine until we can get you some potions. Asking for help isn't a weakness."

Natalie looked at Yazoo nodding her head, as she allowed Kadaj to help her from the motorcycle. The group went into the building and Kadaj finally spoke, he said, "We need to lay low for the time being, this place is miles from Edge, so keep an eye out for fiends, we are closer to Midgar, in the meantime, I will try to find us a safer place in Midgar to stay this place is safe but only to a limit."

Yazoo looked at his younger brother and then at Loz and Natalie he said, "Kadaj, I'm sure this is temporary. Big Brother has a way of getting people to agree with him, and I see no one who wants to bring harm to Natalie, perhaps it would be wise if we took her to get some help. Surely Rufus wouldn't desire to harm someone of Natalie's status in the company, someone who holds the title General, what would he gain from the event, of Natalie's demise. The company claims they desire to atone for things with the incident involving them and Sephiroth, Rufus wouldn't be atoning if he were to revive the world's greatest threat through you if harm were to come to Natalie."

Kadaj and Natalie looked at the long-haired brother and Kadaj replied, "Yazoo, ShinRa wishes to recreate Sephiroth. He doesn't want to atone for anything."

Natalie looked at him and replied, "I don't know Kadaj, Yazoo does have a point, you three are a threat to this city, with your abilities to summon Sephiroth at will, and Loz and Yazoo holding Sephiroth's ability, Rufus does wish to avoid another Reunion with the three of you, with your origins he doesn't wish to bring Sephiroth back on the scene, in a little town like Edge the events could do some serious harm, Edge isn't Midgar it's very limited to space with all the people and large buildings standing everywhere, more than a little lives will be lost, and that is something Rufus can't afford since the Jenova War"

Kadaj looked at her and said, "If you are sure, we will go back to Vincent's house once you have rested, it's a long trip and you need your rest for the trip, Loz and I will gather some potions for you while you are resting, that should take some of the pain away, with your bloodline the potions should increase your healing. Now go lay down and sleep we will wake you when we are prepared to leave.

Natalie looked at him with a smile and nodded her head, she was unsure of her words, however, she was not going to allow Kadaj to worry, she couldn't begin to imagine the mayhem that the younger brother could and would bring should ShinRa seek vengeance for her father's death, but she was sure of one thing, the leader of ShinRa was lying low, the young president vicious as well as power hungry, would not just allow one of his own to die and not have a backup plan, she knew this from experience, her knowledge of the father and son of the company, once one person was out of commission the other would give no warning to the next in line, ShinRa took over the company shortly after his father was slain in the war years ago, and her position and ShinRa's talk of her being General, with her father out of the way. Natalie had a feeling that made her sick to her stomach, Rufus no matter his claims of atonement, he would not stop until he had what he wanted in his grasps and that was her being General her payment, or as she saw it Charma for the events that she had found to be both curse and blessing, but never would she bring herself to regret the decision she made in helping Kadaj and his brother's, her love for the younger brother was deep and no one not even Rufus, or his company would end that bond. She would love Kadaj until the last breath and she could almost see herself in the lifestream her body gone from the earth, but forever flowing in her dreams of her and the brother's finally free of this world's chaotic people.


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep was not coming to Natalie, though the roars of the motorcycles leaving and arriving at the building could be heard, all she wanted was Yazoo's words earlier in the day to be true, that Cloud could and would have ShinRa dealt with in a matter of time, she knew deep down she was worrying over nothing, the replay of her own words played in her thoughts. The pain of her injuries had been less since she had found comfort. Maybe with her natural healing abilities perhaps the worst of it was over. She heard the door to the bedroom open and a familiar voice filled the room, "Natalie, why have you come to my home for shelter, surely you and Kadaj's gang would know I live here."

Natalie turned around and saw Leonard Valentine, former Turk. If anyone knew ShinRa's next move it was this guy. Natalie sat up on the bed looking at the man, "Leonard, what is Rufus planning, you have to know something."

Leonard looked at her leaning against the wall and stated, "Well, Rufus is keeping himself in the shadow's, my father and I have talked to him. Cloud and my father are with him now, ShinRa has many enemies, while you have none, so I have my own spy a lovely woman, but not the best person for ShinRa to try his games with. Annette can tend to be a bit of a nightmare once those she respects is in danger, and looking at the four of you as adopted children. She can also be stubborn and hard to maintain her composer once she sees a threat approach."

Natalie looked at the ground, then at Leonard, "Annette, is no match for the soldiers and the Turks, she's human just like me-"

"Human, Annette will laugh at that when I tell her that, Annette is far from being human, she is after all Sephiroth's kin. Don't let the brown hair fool you, she has the potential of becoming a female version of her father, she may be calm natured, however when she is angered you can feel Sephiroth radiate from her, as if she is summoning him, my theory is she has something to do with Kadaj and his brother's origins, Sephiroth is no longer with us, but he has Annette and Kadaj who have very strong ties to him, he can use any one of them to become part of the living should one of them get too angry and allow their guards to drop." Leonard looked at the young girl lying on his bed, "No need to worry about ShinRa, AVALANCHE has a way of gaining what they want. I speak from experience you will have a better life sooner than later, just try to sleep I gave Kadaj and Yazoo enough gil to get the potions, they left a short time ago with my powers numbing the pain, that will give your bloodline a easy way in beginning the healing process, just try to relax. Everything will be alright."

Natalie watched as Leonard walked from the room she laid back down on the bed looking at the ceiling, knowing that Leonard and Vincent were in the situation she felt more at ease closing her eyes soon falling asleep.


End file.
